Not just a student
by T. Sparks
Summary: Kakashi is Sasuke's teacher... Sasuke is Kakashi's student... But what if they weren't just that? What if both of them liked each other and neither of them thought they stood a chance? What about that? KakaSasu fic, with little KakaIta and OroSasu, not much. Mrated cause of language and sex. If you don't like yaoi, you can still go ahead and read it. You might start enjoying it.
1. Despair

Hi there! First Naruto fic posting here, I hope you like it. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Writing this just for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Despair<strong>

It was another day to Sasuke and his two friends, a blonde, shorthaired boy named Naruto and a pink haired girl named Sakura. Well, except they were late for their first class. Sasuke was that typical rich kid. Rich and intelligent. In almost every subject. His father, Fugaku Uchiha was a businessman, his mother, Mikoto, was a medic and his brother, Itachi, was studying abroad, at Harvard's university. Sasuke was fifteen and felt like everything in that family was all about Itachi. It had always been that way.

"Fuck, I can't believe we're late! Because of you, dobe!" Sasuke said, with a pissed facial expression. His hair was jet black, short and spiked on its back, with two strands shaping his face. His skin was pale and soft and the eyes were as black as the hair and showed little emotion.

"Calm down, man! You know Kakashi-sensei never, and I mean never, arrives in time. Even when we have test. Like today." Naruto had his hands on the back of his hand, in a completely laidback pose while walking. Sakura gave him a side look.

Sasuke POV

No, seriously. I can't believe I'm friends with this guy. He's unbelievable. He only remembers of being late to the classes we have test. Seems legit. He's lucky that our teacher, Kakashi Kakashi, is as airhead as he was. I mean… I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out who's worse.

When we finally arrived, the teacher wasn't there. Thank god. I wasn't ready to be lectured at such hour. And plus… I hate literature. Seriously. It's all about feelings and emotions and other subjective stuff. It's the only subject I had always difficulty to succeed in. That's why I did what I did that day.

Kakashi arrived and handed the tests over. I was sitting next to Sakura and Naruto, at the back of the classroom. Shino and Kiba were also at the back row. I was feeling tense. And that feeling just got worse once I read the questions. Damn! I knew jack!

_"__Fuck. I ain't gonna fail this subject."_ I thought, while holding my cellphone and turning on the wi-fi. Discreetly, I took a look at the teacher's desk. There he was, sat on the chair, writing on his Mac, focused.

For the next hour, I did my test based on my researches. And it was going quite well, to be honest. It was such an adrenaline. Spent most of the time looking at the front to check on Kakashi. Sometimes, I would hear the sound of a student turning the page and I'd immediately lift my head. Then I'd just keep on researching.

It all happened so fast. Time was almost up and I was finishing my test. Maybe I was just too focused and I didn't notice it. But I just felt like… You know that feeling when you're being observed? I felt eyes. Piercing the back of my head. Took a deep breath and hid my cellphone on my lap, as discreetly as it could possibly be done. Then I looked over my shoulder and GOD DAMN IT! How did he get there?! Naruto and Sakura didn't seem to understand that too. He was nowhere near us last time I checked. Which was what, five seconds ago? I don't know how I looked on the outside, but I sure was shaking on the inside. I put my best "don't know what's going on, leave me alone" face and turned to the front again, ignoring.

"Sasuke-kun." I heard Kakashi's relaxed voice saying. The fear I was feeling was real. Very much real.


	2. Fail

Second chapter is here! You know this, reviews are always welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its character. Writing this for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Fail<strong>

_"__I'm fucked. This fucker is going to pull my test off and rip it. I'm so screwed."_

"Nani, sensei?" My voice came out more normal than I expected.

"Your test. Everyone handed over their tests already. What is taking you so much time? It is a short test." He stated. Damn, for a second I thought he had caught me in mid-act.

"Sorry. I didn't realize time was already up." I picked that piece of paper and gave it to him. He smiled behind that mask he always wore and went back to the front. The relief I felt cannot be measured by words. Naruto was staring at me, with a tense expression on his face.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke!"

That was Naruto. We were having lunch, under a tree. Sakura was nowhere to be seen, thank god.

"Nani, dobe?"

"I thought the old man had realized what you were doing!" He seemed really anxious. As if he was telling a horror movie plot to someone. "He scared the hell out of me! And you see, it had nothing to do with me. I didn't see or hear him coming."

"I know, right? I was writing, right after checking on him, and the next thing I know that guy's behind me. But yeah, I had no reason to be worried. After all, he was just collecting the tests. There's no way he would find out. I was very careful."

"If you say so. Ne, don't you wanna know what his face is like?"

"Wow, back off!" Geez, Naruto was way too close to me. His huge sky blue eyes were in front of my face and his face was the funniest. Always so excited, the dobe. I don't know where he would find so much energy. He laughed and came back to his place. "Who doesn't?"

Here's the thing. Kakashi-sensei always wore a mask that would cover his face below is black eyes. Nobody knew why, I guess. Maybe the other teachers. Of course that would make people curious. Even me. I say this because I'm not one to bother with other people's lives, to be honest. But _that man_ was unusual. He was not like other people. I don't spend my time thinking about others. But I do spend my time thinking about him. Especially at night, when I'm laid on my bed. I know he's a man and all, but I find him so attractive. And hot. And I knew I wasn't the only one thinking this. Of course I'd never admit this to anyone. Never. But the girls… I'd always listen to them saying how he was the sexiest teacher in our school. Unusual silver hair, defying gravity, mysterious black eyes and an even more mysterious face. He should be around his thirties.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Oh no, not now! Sakura was coming to meet us. That girl had a crush on me. But she was so annoying…

"I was about to leave. In fact, I still am. I have football training today."

"So we meet tomorrow?" She asked. "I'd love to go to the beach tomorrow afternoon. I know it's almost December, but the weather's going to be nice and we don't have classes."

"No can do. But Naruto said something about how he wanted to go surfing. Maybe you two should go together." I said, before I left. Damn, I could feel Naruto's happiness and Sakura's disappointment. Well, fuck that. I'm not going anywhere with her.

Sasuke POV Off

OoOoOoOo

Later that night, the silver haired teacher arrived home, exhausted. He had had karate training after a day teaching his students. His apartment was quite big for a single man. Kitchen and living room connected, with nice, modern furniture. Went to the bedroom and turned on the lights. Took a look around and jumped on his king size bed.

_"__I'm so damn tired… Nobody deserves this. Busy days, busy weeks, zero fucks." _He thought, while clinging to his pillow. His bed sheets were navy blue. _"And tests to correct… Hm… Speaking of which…" _

Stood up and grabbed the tests. Looked for Sasuke's. When he finally found it, he sat on the bed and read it. A smirk appeared on his face and he shook his head.

_"__This boy thinks he can fuck with me." _

OoOoOoOo

Sasuke POV On

I had no football training that day. But I had to escape that girl, so any excuse counted. I was just listening to music, laid on my bed, while thinking about my gorgeous teacher on that Friday night. I thought about him more than I'd care to admit. Every time I'd caught myself thinking about him, I'd say to myself to stop it, cause there was no way of something happen between me and him. There was not, period. Even though I'm pretty attractive, and I'm not being cocky, cause people say this quite often so I feel compelled to actually believe it, Kakashi must have zillions of hot women killing to get in his pants. I don't think a teenager would arouse him, to be realistic. I did jack the rest of the night and the same goes for Saturday and Sunday.

Soon, the weekend was over and a new week full of classes started. I and my colleagues had Literature thrice a week. Quite a lot, huh? Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. People were discussing about whether Kakashi would bring our tests corrected or not.

"Dude, he's not a machine. The guy has a life outside school." Said Sai, a very pale boy, with black and short hair. He had always such a poker face. I raised an eyebrow. Since when did Sai worry about our teacher's lives? That dude never talked much, actually.

"Huh?! What did you say?! We also have a life outside school and that little detail doesn't stop our teachers from giving us tons of homework to do!" Kiba Inuzuka stood up, looking furious. He reminded me a bit of Naruto. Two windbags. Also, for some weird reason I never got to know, Kiba always brought a dog with him. How the hell was he allowed to bring a dog to school? Geezus.

Sai gazed at the Inuzuka for a few seconds, with his poker face. Then he simply kept on drawing, ignoring him. I had to keep myself from chuckling. I liked that guy. He knew how treat noisy people. Shino had to hold Kiba, to prevent him from beating Sai up. Though I think Sai is much more than he shows.

Kakashi finally arrived and started talking about known authors and how they had contributed to literature. Bla, bla bla. All I could do was staring at his fine ass. He usually wore jeans and a white shirt. And sometimes a tie. I don't know… That guy made my body burn. Seriously. I'd imagine things. Like how it would feel if he grabbed me and kissed me. Well, that ain't hard to picture.

I spend the entire class time away. The only thing that awoke me was Kakashi's voice constantly calling names. He was delivering the tests! Wow, what a machine! I patiently waited for my name. The thing is… it never came. He called Sai and then Shikamaru. There was no Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… He didn't call yours." Sakura said to me. I just gave her a side look. Took a deep breath and put my arm up.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked, looking at me.

"You didn't say my name. You skipped me." I stated.

"Oh, yes. _That._" I saw him crossing his arms. "Sasuke, I don't remember saying that you could use your notes and/or technology to help you solving the test."

Oh snap. How did he notice it?

"I… I don't know what you're talking about, sensei." Ouch. That was one boldfaced lie.

"I think you do. You spent the entire test staring at your lap. And I saw your cell phone. Plus, I ran a small investigation and I know which sites were accessed using the school's Wi-Fi. So you better admit it so we can talk about you doing another test. I don't want you to fail this subject."

I must have blushed. He was giving me a second chance. Not many teachers would do that.

"Ok… I did cheat. I acted out of despair. You know how much I suck at this, sensei. And it pisses me off. It's the only subject I don't manage to understand." At this point, I felt my blood rushing through my veins and my heart pumping like crazy. I sighed and facepalmed.

"Come talk to me at the end of the class."

"Ok."


	3. Daydream

And the third is here, so three chapters in a row. Reviews are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Writing this just for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Daydream<strong>

Kakashi POV On

At the end of the class I waited for him to come talk to me. I saw him gathering his things and then he finally approached my desk.

"So… You wanted to talk to me?" He asked, hands in his pockets. One could totally see how embarrassed he was about what he had done, even though he kept his usual neutral face expression.

"Yes. When is it more convenient to you? I mean, to repeat the test."

"Anytime, really. When it's convenient to you it's convenient to me. I was the one who screwed up, not the opposite. You're the one doing me a favor, not the other way around."

"I was once a student too, Sasuke. I know how desperate we can get about a subject that doesn't please us very much." I sighed. "I'm not satisfied with literature, to be honest. But this year it was what I got to teach." I paused and looked at his face to see his reaction. Did I detect surprise there? So he thought I loved literature?

"Hm… What do you like, then? You could have refused, if you don't like literature."

"Yeah, I could definitely have refused it but I need the job. And I also like challenges." I moved on the chair, sitting straight. "I prefer linguistics. I mean, a lot more. It's science." I smiled and then looked at my agenda, carefully. "What about this Wednesday, at six?"

"Sure. Whenever you can, I can." His answer came right away.

"We meet here? This room will be available."

"What?" He looked kind of shocked. No, he _really _was shocked.

"Is there a problem?"

"It's just that… You're going to give up your free time cause of this matter? I can make the test with another class…"

"Ah, iie. Daijoubu. I'm going to use that time to do some work that I've been piling up, Sasuke-kun." I finished organizing my papers and looked at him. He was beautiful. I know how girly this sounds, but it's the only word that occurs me to describe him. And his personality… Definitely attracted me. I often saw him in the halls and I could not take my eyes off of him. I think he never realized it, thank god. It would be embarrassing if he noticed what was going on, to say the least.

"Ok, then. I gotta go. I have a class right now. Thank you. Really. There are not many teachers who would give seconds chances like this."

"I know. I'm no ordinary man. But I hope this won't happen again." I emphaticized this last part, giving him a severe look.

"Sure. Never again." He nodded and left, almost running.

I sighed and stood up. Fuck, there was really something about him that intrigued me. Besides his physical, of course. I had already seen him training at the school's gym. He was part of the school football team. Of course I felt obliged to stand near the door and to _supervise _his training. I mean, what if he got injured? Someone would have to help him. I felt my cock hardening with that mere remembrance.

_"__Dammit… It always gets like this in the most inappropriate times…" _I thought, shaking my head, trying to send those thoughts away. I grabbed my stuff and left to the nearest bathroom. I had to take care of my little problem down there.

Sasuke POV On

Nothing really exciting happened on Tuesday, let alone on Wednesday, during all day. When six hit the clock, I went to that same room where I had been talking with Kakashi the previous Monday and waited for him to show up. Of course, as I expected, he wasn't there at the time he had set. I waited for fifteen minutes. At first, I thought he had forgotten. Ok, no problem. He was doing me a favor, not the opposite. If he had forgotten it, I wouldn't be upset. But then I thought something else. Maybe he was testing me. Finally he showed up. Came up with a poor excuse, one of the worst, I must say, and we got in the classroom. He gave me the test and I read it, carefully. Fuck… He wasn't definitely going easy on me.

"Good luck." He said, smiling.

"Yeah… I'm gonna need it." A sigh came out of my mouth and I grabbed a pen, reading the text. I read once, twice, thrice, no kidding. The more I read it, more things I'd discover. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Feeling tense?" That husky voice whispering in my ear at a time like that one was not a good thing. Well, it was but it wasn't.

"Hm… A bit…" I answered, sounding needier than I wanted to sound.

"Let's relieve some tension… Shall we?"

_"__Fuck yeah, let's. Please fuck me on all fours."_ I felt one of his hand sliding through my chest, then through my abs, until it reached my pants. I felt the chills when his mouth touched my neck, even if that god damn mask was keeping his lips and my skin apart. My eyes closed and I laid my head back, enjoying every caress. My mouth opened and I let a moan escape. Damn, his hand was firm, determined, secure, no doubts there. He grabbed my cock and started stroking it. I opened my eyes and saw a rather amusing look in his eyes.

"Sometimes, all we have to do his giving ourselves up to emotions a little bit more to understand them, Sasuke-kun…"

"Oh, yeah?" Was being fucked by the hottest guy alive the true way of understanding literature? So be it. I raised an eyebrow and moved my hips, looking him in the eye. I barely recognized myself, to be honest. Maybe it was the lust taking control over me. "Show me how I should give myself to those emotions, then… Sensei."

I didn't see it happening. Next thing I know, he had me sat on the table. He took off his shirt and then pulled my pants as if they were nothing. Those skilled hands touched my chest and stopped on my nipples, pinching them.

"Hm…" I couldn't help letting a moan out. I bit my lip and stared at him. "Let me thank you the opportunity you gave me. Will you?"

He seemed to be considering. Raised an eyebrow. Maybe he wasn't expecting that offer? I was really looking forward to it and there was nothing I wanted more than to take advantage of that courage that had come out of nowhere.

"So? Sit down and relax." I grinned and made him sit on the chair. Kneeled in front of him and touched in between his legs. He gave me this look full of lust. He looked so superior. He was a boss, for sure. I avoided his gaze and took his cock out of his boxers. It was big. Like real big. And was harder than any stone. Just like I'd imagined it. Pale white with a pink tip, already wet. Pervert. I couldn't wait any longer, so I just put my mouth there. I heard a muffled moan. I had imagined that scene so many times that I forced his member into my mouth. Of course it was too much, maybe because of my lack of practice. I ran my tongue along the length and greedily sucked it, encouraged by his soft moans and the caresses in my hair.

"Hm… Sasuke-kun… That's a nice… wet mouth you have there…"

I grinned internally. I wouldn't be needing a tutorial, it seemed. Good. I continued moving my mouth, faster and faster. My hair was being pulled mercilessly and his hips were moving with even less mercy. I kept on sucking him, up and down, down and up, now staring at him. Even with that goddamn mask on, I could appreciate the sexiness on his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was clearly open. I could see his perfect jawline.

"Fuck… Stop… I'm gonna…"

I ignored that order. I wanted him to cum in my mouth, by all means. It didn't take much. His body arched and I felt the pearl colored fluid invading my mouth. Didn't hesitate and swallowed all of it, licking his cock until there was nothing left.

"Sasuke!"

I opened my eyes and fuck my life! The hell got scared out of me! Sensei was looking at me, with this expression that I couldn't read in his eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

"What?" I shook my head and looked at him again. He was sitting in his place, with a book in his hand, and I was in mine, with the test right in front of me, done. Fucking done. All written. How the hell did that happen? I touched my lips and then looked at my hand. "A dream?"

"I'm telling you, that's what it looked like to me. All of a sudden you were staring at nowhere, super still." Kakashi said. "Have you finished the test already?"

"Yes…" I handed him the test. I was feeling weird. Hell, it had been weird. I had started the test, then _that_ happened, and the next thing I know time's up and my test is fully written? Damn, what the hell? All I could do was grab my bag, nod slightly and leave. My whole body was shaking. I felt a whole bunch of emotions that I couldn't describe not even to myself, let alone put them into words. I headed quickly to the boys toilet and put the cold water running. I sighed and looked myself in the mirror. My skin, which has a very pale tone, was even paler than usual. My hands brought the cold water to my face. Damn, that felt good! I immediately felt more awake and dominant over my emotions. Daydreaming had to stop, really.


	4. Velvet soft

Fourth is here, folks. Bring those reviews to me, please~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Writing this just for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Velvet soft<strong>

Later that night, at Sasuke's house during dinner, Fugaku was talking about a dinner that would take place the next weekend. Her wife, a beautiful woman, stared at him and paid attention. Sasuke not so much. Not immediately.

"Next Saturday, I'm inviting the son of one of my business associates. I want everything to be perfect. We have to make an impression."

"Who is he? You never talk much about work, darling."

"It's the son of the Hatake."

Sasuke almost choked on his drink. Looked at his father to check if he had really meant that, even though he knew it very well that his father was no man of jokes. And apparently that hadn't changed. Fugaku was as serious as anyone can possibly be. He saw the elder raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"You mean Kakashi Hatake?" Sasuke finally asked, trying not to look very interested. Well, he was feeling the opposite. Why on earth would his father invite his teacher? Ok, it looked like Kakashi was the son of one of his father's associates, but wasn't it supposed to invite the associate himself rather than his son?

"Yes, Kakashi Hatake. You know him?"

"He's my teacher. That's why I asked. Well, if you excuse me, I have things to do."

And without any other word, Sasuke stood up and left the room. Went upstairs to his room, where the walls were navy blue and white. On a wall, right above his bed, was the symbol of the Uchiha family, a red and white fan. The boy laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Images started going through is head, changing with flashes. Images of his sensei pinning him against a wall, kissing his neck and pulling his hair, only to sink his teeth into Sasuke's flesh.

"Ahn…" Sasuke moaned, unconsciously. His hand moved to his groin and touched the erection. Started moving slowly, then faster. Blood on his lower lip, because he had bitten it way to hard, not caring about the pain. In fact, that pain felt good as he was jerking off. Suddenly, it was not only images in his head. There was also _his_ voice. Kakashi's voice saying things that made the younger boy even more aroused. And then there was nothing. No voices nor images. Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes. There was cum on his hand, which he licked right away.

_"__Damn… Gotta stop thinking about such things… Not gonna get anywhere like this." _He thought, facepalming. He had said this same thing to himself countless times before. Jerking off thinking about his teacher was a common practice at night and would happen way before Sasuke noticing what he was doing. The boy sighed and went to take a shower. A very cold one.

Kakashi POV On

I corrected Sasuke's test that night. I was taken by surprise, I can't deny. He had done great. And I don't mean great for someone who had to cheat the first time. I knew he was some kind of genius. Other teachers would talk to me about him and how intelligent he was. Especially that Orochimaru freak. Fuck, I felt the shivers when I was near that man. I admired Minato for being able to have a normal talk with him. Anyway, Sasuke didn't seem to be much of a genius in my subject. Well, literature sucks, I totally get him.

I was looking forward to the next weekend. My father had called me two weeks ago, saying that I'd have a dinner at one of his associates' house. I was supposed to go because he wouldn't be able to go. At first, I said I wouldn't go, I'd probably have things more interesting to do on that Saturday night. He just ignored me and kept on talking, saying how important it was to have business with Uchiha Enterprises. He had to speak nothing more in order to change my mind. I accepted it and hang up. Dinner at Uchiha's, huh? That meant a great opportunity to be with Sasuke-kun in a more intimate place. Oh, hell… The things I'd do to that boy… Well, maybe if I was a girl I'd catch his attention more easily. Thinking about it, maybe not. Every girl in that school would kill to get into his pants. If they had a chance, that is. I totally understood them. The thing is that I'm a grown man, not some hysterical girl going through puberty. Considering the way he seemed to despise them, even a man would stand more of a chance than any associate of his fan girls club. But how would he react if I made a move? Would he stand still enough so that I could make my way in? Or would he reject me and tell everybody what I had tried to do? Nah, he didn't look like that. He completely looked the kind of guy that would shut up if raped. Uchiha pride, I guess.

I laid on my bed and turned off the lights. It was two in the morning and I'd have to wake up early the next day. But I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep under those circumstances. Thinking so much about him made my whole body heat up, even in such a cold night. I felt every inch of my skin burn. And it looked like that hotness would spread from my groin to the rest of my body.

"Ah… Fuck it." I said out loud, grabbing my hard cock and stroking it. Damn, it felt so good! Didn't take much to start thinking about Sasuke's mouth replacing my hand. I let myself moan loud, not caring about the noise. I took three fingers into my mouth and sucked them, making them all wet, only to put them inside my not-so-used-to-it-virgin hole.

"Hm… Damn you, Sasuke…For making me this hot… And not solving the problem…" I moaned, fingering me mercilessly. My cock ached as I was coming closer and closer to the orgasm. I needed to release the load, which happened quite quickly, after those fingers had come in action. Abs, hand and chest had my seed on them. Now I could totally have a good night of sleep.

Kakashi POV Off

Thursday passed with nothing special to tell about. Friday, however, had quite a turn of events at the end of it.

Sasuke had left History class at six sharp, together with Naruto and Sakura. They were heading towards the school exit.

"Guys, I'm going to the toilet. Keep on going without me." The Uchiha said, after stopping. Winked at Naruto, who immediately pulled Sakura. The raven haired boy sighed and entered the boys' toilet. Little did he know! Next second, a blindfold was put on his eyes, taking off his eyesight.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled, fighting back. Turned himself and laid his hand on his attacker's face, who was pretty good at dodging, earning only a small scratch under the eye. Sasuke was then pushed against the cold wall and his hands were put behind his back and handcuffed right away. Not very tight, though.

"What the fuck?! Who's this?" The younger asked, trying to get away. The aggressor, however, didn't make things easy for him. "Let go of me!"

"Shhh…" The other put a hand on Sasuke's mouth, chuckling. The door was locked. The boy heard the locking sound and started to fear what was going to happen. He felt something hard against his ass.

No word was spoken. The only things that one could hear was the Uchiha's efforts to release himself and his aggressor's heavy breath. When the boy finally decided to stand still, his mouth was uncovered.

"What do you want? My wallet's on my back pocket."

In response, a hand slipped inside his pants and grabbed his cock, holding it tight and firmly and stroking it up and down, in slow motion.

"Hmmm… What the…?" Sasuke gasped and left a moan out. _"I must have fallen asleep and this is a dream… Is someone really giving me a handjob while I'm handcuffed and blindfolded against a wall? Oh my gosh… What a hand…"_ Sasuke thought, bitting his lower lip. He didn't give a damn anymore. He fucking wanted it. He asked, moving his hips. "Please…"

An evil grin was heard near his ear and then he felt those big hands turning him around, so that his back was now facing the cold, hard wall. Next, his jeans were pulled down, along with the boxers, leaving him completely exposed. The pink tip of his pale cock was already wet. He got himself goose bumps because of the cold. Well, it wasn't just the cold. Hands caressed and squeezed his ass cheeks. And then he felt the warmness and wetness of his attacker's mouth on his hard cock.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke hit his head against the wall, desperate. "R-Release my hands… Please…"

The man stopped and gazed at the boy, considering the request. After a few seconds, a click was heard and Sasuke's hands were free. They immediately flew to the man's hair and grabbed it tight. He attended the mute request and went back to giving the young man a blowjob. It felt good. Felt like velvet rubbing Sasuke's cock. The boy was all about moans and caresses. He was moving his hips really fast and deep, wanting the orgasm to come. He wanted to cum on the man's mouth so badly he wasn't even thinking things straight.

"Gonna cum… Oh god… Ah!" He bit his right hand and released himself inside the man's mouth. "S-Sorry… Didn't mean to…" He was panting heavily. _"Of course I did. And I bet you wanted my cum in your mouth just as much as I did."_

In response, he was kissed softly. The other male embraced him and caressed his tongue with his own, while stroking Sasuke's jet black hair. Touched his cheek and kissed it, sighing afterwards. And then, just as fast as it all started, the man vanished out the door, leaving a fulfilled Uchiha behind.

Sasuke left the bathroom a few minutes after it was all over. His body was still shaking and he couldn't see very well. Suddenly, he noticed his friend.

"Naruto?" He asked, approaching the blonde boy. "Naruto, did you see the person who left the bathroom before me?"

"What? No, I just got here. I thought you were taking way too much time and came back." Naruto seemed surprised. He then noticed that his friend looked somewhat bewildered. "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke looked at the entrance.

"No. Everything's fine. Let's just go, I don't want to arrive home late."

"I'm not gonna buy that one. You take like fifteen minutes in the bathroom, you look strange when you come out, you want to arrive home early even though you spent those goddamn fifteen minutes in a fucking toilet, doing only god knows what, and you expect me to believe nothing happened? What the hell? Not even I am that dumb."

The raven haired seemed to analyze Naruto. Could he trust his friend to tell him what had really happened? What if he made fun? Nah, it wasn't like Naruto to make fun of serious situation like that one.

"Ok… But you have to promise that you will believe me and, above all, that you won't laugh, is that ok?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow, gazing at his friend with suspicious eyes.

"Hai… Tell me it all."

"Ok… So… I went into the bathroom and… the next thing I know, some guy pinned me against the wall and blindfolded me. Before I could even say "Ah". And then… he handcuffed me." Sasuke thought it would be better if he told Naruto straight.

"Man, did you hit your head?" Naruto laughed.

"Dobe, you promised you wouldn't laugh. Look me in the eye and tell me if I'm lying."

Naruto looked Sasuke for a few seconds. Then crossed his arms.

"Fine. Did they hurt you? What did they steal from you?"

"Hm…" Sasuke blushed a bit. "Nothing… It wasn't like that… He didn't hurt me…"

"Wait, he? How do you know it was a boy if you were blindfolded?"

"Well, I don't think there are many girls in this school taller than me, let alone stronger." The Uchiha chuckled. He was feeling better already. Not that he had felt bad at any moment inside that bathroom, it was just that it had been unexpected.

"Hm… I get that… So it was a boy…"

"Or a man."

"Yeah, or a man. But what did he do anyway? Why would a guy blindfold and handcuff you if not for stealing?"

"Maybe… To give me a blowjob without being recognized?" Sasuke said, as if it was something obvious. He waited for his friend's reaction, clearly amused.

Naruto blinked thrice.

"Ehhhhhhhh?! B-B-Blowjob?!"

"Shhh! Are you insane? Watch your tone!" Sasuke warned, covering Uzumaki's mouth quickly to avoid suspiciousness. He didn't put his hand away until Naruto was calm again and he could proceed on talking. "May I continue?"

Naruto nodded and waited.

"Good. The guy gave me a blowjob. Kissed me a few times. Don't ask me why, I don't know. And I don't care either. It felt good and that's all. I can't really imagine a blowjob to be any better than that. It was heaven like."

"You're… you're not curious?"

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not. But there's no way I'd find out who the guy is. This school has way too many boys." Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking up to the sky. It was really dark already. "Unless…"

"What? What is it?" The blonde seemed even more curious to find out about what had happened than the Uchiha himself. After all, being given a blowjob under those circumstances, _at school_, wasn't an everyday thing. It was just normal it'd arouse curiosity. Of course he wouldn't admit it, but Naruto was a little jealous.

"It's just that when I was blindfolded, but before I was handcuffed, I tried to fight the guy and ended up scratching him on his face… Likely under his eye, I think. I could feel his cheekbone. So the culprit will have a bruise. That's a possible way to identify him. Plus… He was taller and stronger…"

"Could he be a teacher?" Naruto suggested, quite lost in his thoughts. He was feeling like a detective. He felt like he was playing 'Guess who?'.

"Er… I… I didn't really think about that… cause that's just really messed up, Naruto. A teacher is someone we can trust. Ethics and all… Doesn't that ring a bell?" Sasuke explained, sighing. It couldn't be a teacher, could it? What somewhat scared the Uchiha was the fact that it actually _could._ Sasuke had the feeling that it was no boy. The person who had touched him had a secure way of kissing, of touching him… of making him feel good. It was someone experienced.

"Don't you watch the news, teme? There are lots of cases out there of pedophilia… involving teachers. This could be one of those cases. Would you want a pedophile on the loose?"

"It's not like that!" Sasuke yelled, leaving his friend astonished. "It's not like I fought back and he did it forcefully! I must say he was kind, to be honest."

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean to piss you off… Let's just see teachers… We have Iruka-sensei… But he wouldn't do that, it's not like him…

"No, it wasn't him. Not only because it's not like him, but also because he has medium hair… And the guy that attacked me clearly had short one. So, he was neither Iruka, nor Shikaku, Inoichi, Genma…" Sasuke was counting them carefully, looking at his fingers. Naruto was doing the same.

"Orochimaru-sensei also…" The younger said.

"What the hell, Naruto?!" The Uchiha looked at his friend, a killing intent emerging. "_That_ would be disgusting. He looks like a pedophile, we know that, but we don't need to implicate him on this counting."

"Yeah, my bad. So… We have Asuma-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei and Yamato-sensei left… Right? By the way, to implicate Shikamaru's and Ino's fathers… That was gross and completely unnecessary."

"Humpf. It wasn't Asuma, because the guy had no beard and didn't smell of tobacco… And it wasn't also Kakashi… because there was no mask..." Sasuke couldn't help but sound a little bit disappointed. He wouldn't mind _at all _if that man was Kakashi. Fuck, he would love it.

"Are you an idiot or what?" Naruto said with a mocking tone, giving Sasuke a side look. "How do you expect someone to give a blowjob with a mask on? Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but you're still on our suspects list."

Sasuke felt himself dying a little bit inside. That made sense. He smiled a bit.

_"__Nice one, Naruto."_

"Yeah, right. So Kakashi, Guy and Yamato. If one of them has a bruise, that's the man we're looking for." The dark haired boy replied, after clearing his throat in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "To be honest, I feel like removing Guy of the equation… I mean… He doesn't look like he would kiss as marvelously as this man did…"

The blue eyed one grinned, almost making fun of his friend.

"What, _Sasuke-kun_? You don't want Guy-sensei to be your man, huh?"

"Shut up, usuratonkachi! You _might be_ his next victim, you know? So you better pray this guy's not him!"

Naruto just laughed and winked at him.

"It's alright, not gonna happen. Anyway, this doesn't mean jack. We also have boys to look for. But for now let's just enjoy the nice weekend ahead of us, yeah?"

"Yeah. I sure will enjoy mine..." Sasuke ironically stated, rolling his eyes. "My brother's coming from Harvard and he's going to stay for two whole weeks… And tomorrow there will be this dinner-" The boy shut up all of a sudden. He almost had forgot about _who_ was going to have dinner at his house. "Well, never mind. I'll survive."


	5. Unpleasant surprise

Fifth is here. Updating quick cause the whole thing is almost written, so I'm just re-reading it to make sure it has as few mistakes as possible, cause you see, English is not my first language. Reviews are welcome~

The raven: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you're liking it so far ^^  
>PlaySoneGirlz: Thanks for following o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Writing this just for fun.

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Unpleasant surprise<strong>

Sasuke POV On

The next morning, I was awaken by my older brother, Itachi. He is a handsome young adult, twenty years. Long, dark hair and pale, soft skin. We're kind of alike. As usual, my parents were all about him, so it was no news that I was put aside that day. My father would talk with him about business and my mother would cook all his favorite dishes. No problem, I was used to it. Thankfully, his favorite dishes were also mine. I dressed up and spent the day out, coming only for that important dinner that was taking place. The one I had almost forgotten, actually. I arrived home when it was almost eight. Kakashi was already there.

"Konbanwa, sensei." I greeted, looking him in the eyes. He was sat on the couch, right next to my brother. My father was sat on the armchair and gave me a deadly look, which I ignored.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun." His eyes curved in a smile, as he stood to greet me. Heaven, he was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a tie. A sapphire blue tie, with silver stripes. A man in a suit. A black suit. _"Turn the fuck around and let me see that fine ass of yours, Kakashi. With a suit, it just gets better."_

"How do you plan to eat with that mask on, anyways?" I asked, shaking hands with him and crossing my arms afterwards. My brother grinned.

"I don't, I'm going to take it off." Kakashi seemed amused and laughed, sitting his ass back.

Holy shit! Did he really mean that? He was… going to show his face? Damn, that was something I didn't want to miss for sure! I had some drawing skills, so I had done a few drawings of him, no mask on. Always handsome.

"I'm going upstairs, be right back." I said before disappearing, giving my father no chance of saying anything. I needed a shower. One I took quite quickly, such was the excitement. While I was dressing up, I started to think about the reason my brother was there. As far as I knew, he had come purposefully because of this dinner. What was so special about it? Didn't take much to find that out. Once I was downstairs, I went to the living room again, just to hear them talking about some marriage.

"But when would the marriage happen?" I heard Kakashi asking. Who the fuck was getting married? Apparently not Kakashi, cause I'd never heard of someone not knowing when their own marriage is going to happen. It was Itachi, then.

"Next summer, at August. What about that, Kakashi-san?" My father said. Wait, Kakashi had a saying on my brother's marriage date? What was he, my Itachi's best man? "Your father and I are really looking forward to this marriage. It's the ultimate seal of our business together. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hai. If Itachi has no objections, it's fine by me."

"That's not nice, you know? Announcing my brother's marriage without me being present." I said, as I walked in the living room. "So, nii-san, who are you going to marry?"

"Kakashi-san. I'm going to marry Kakashi-san, otouto." My brother answered the question with such a happy face, like he really wanted it. Damn, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted it for real. Who wouldn't want to have Kakashi by their side? I looked to Kakashi and he seemed happy too. I clenched my fists. Dude, I didn't see this one coming. I was so pissed. I felt my heart skipping several heartbeats.

"Don't you think you're a little bit _old_ for my brother, _sensei_?"

"Sasuke!" My father stood up, clearly not amused at my statement. Only a fool would defy someone with that look in the eyes like he had.

"I don't think age matters, Sasuke." Itachi stated. "Besides, Kakashi-san is still young. And a very handsome man."

_Handsome? Don't make me laugh! _That's what I wanted to say, but I just bit my tongue and stood quiet. It was the worst. How on earth was it possible that my brother was going to marry the man who I was into? How could he be so lucky, dammit? I felt my world crumble. I wish I didn't feel so affected by the news.

_"__Calm yourself down, Sasuke… Don't show how you're feeling, no need to show weakness, you've showed them a lot already… What good would it be if they found out of your interest? Am I an idiot?" _I thought, deep breathing. Everyone was taking their seats at the dining table. I sat in front of Itachi, on Kakashi's left side, since my brother was on his right side. Next time I gazed at Kakashi, he had his mask down. Oh snap. Oh my gosh. I really needed a hand to help me holding my chin up. Words can't describe such perfection. I could search the most complete dictionary and I would still not find a word accurate enough to describe how perfect his face was. A thin, pretty nose. Beautiful lips, _very_ kissable. And a scratch _under his eye._

"Is everything alright, Sasuke-kun?" Damn, his voice was so appellative, too. Everything about him invites me in. I still had an unfriendly expression on my face.

"What's that?" I pointed at the scratch.

"Oh, this?" He touched his face right on the spot, grinning. "Courtesy of my cat, Sorata. Look, there's more." Rolled up his sleeves, only to show me more scratches.

"Wow, pretty aggressive cat, huh?" I couldn't avoid a grin. I loved cats, to be honest. "I'd love to meet your cat."

"You like kitties?" He seemed pretty surprised.

"What?"

"I was not expecting that. You don't seem the type that is into animals and stuff. Gomen, gomen. Well, it's not like I know you very well…"

"What you don't know about me is worth a book."

He rose an eyebrow and gave a side smile, clearly amused.

"Yeah. I guess that's true. And I can say the same."

"One day you'll have to tell me why you hide your face." I started to eat and heard him chuckling.

Sasuke POV Off

* * *

><p>Next Monday, Sasuke told Naruto what was going on.<p>

"Dude, you have no idea. Can you believe that my brother is going to marry Kakashi?" It was impossible for the Uchiha to remain calm. His blood would boil every time he thought about that matter.

"Ehhhhhh? What the fuck? I didn't even know they knew each other."

"Well, they didn't. This is an arranged marriage. Can you imagine it? In which century are we again? Fuck, my father couldn't go any more old fashion, to be honest."

At this point, Naruto's face expression would totally tell that he didn't know what an arranged marriage was. Sasuke sighed and didn't say anything else about it.

Naruto wasn't going to be left in doubt.

"What's that? Arranged marriage, I mean."

"It's exactly what it's says. A marriage that has been arranged. A marriage that doesn't happen out of love but out of interest. My father and Kakashi's see it as a seal of their business."

"But that's awful! To force your brother to marry a stranger just because? Dude…"

"Well, they didn't seem any bothered. In fact, they seem to be relishing it."

And without further addition, Sasuke left to the gym. Football training waited him.

* * *

><p>Every day during that week, at six, Sasuke would go to the bathroom and put the damn blindfold on his eyes and wait. His man never came. On Friday, Sasuke did the same thing he had done the previous days.<p>

_"__Last day of the week, last time I do this." _Sasuke sighed, inside the bathroom already, and put the blindfold on. Crossed his arms and waited. He'd usually wait for ten minutes. But maybe because that was the last time he was doing it – well, he hope it really wasn't – he decided he'd wait a little longer. So he waited for fifteen. When time was up, another sigh left his mouth and he raised his hand to his eyes. Suddenly, he felt someone grabbing his wrist.

"Don't." A voice said, keeping it short.

"Took you long enough to come." The younger gave a side smile and embraced the man in front of him. The man hugged him too. "I want you to do _it_ with me. Please."

A moment of silence followed the request. Sasuke bit his lower lip. He didn't think that a lot of time to think of something like that meant a good thing.

"Ok." The answer finally came. Just like the man did, in the last second.

Sasuke smiled, relieved, and started undressing. But the stranger stopped him. Looked like he wanted to do that himself, while delivering kisses on Sasuke's pale and soft neck. Took a deep breath, inhaling the boy's sweet and yet not feminine scent. Smiled and took a look at his student face. The Uchiha was panting already. Was it the fact that the other male was masturbating him already? Or was all the excitement and anxiety? It all felt damn good. The trail of kisses moved on to the chest, belly and then groin. For a moment, the man stopped. He had quite a funny look on his face. He bit his lip, taking a good look at Sasuke's upper body.

_"__Fuck, he's even more perfect than I had originally imagined…" _

"What is it? Are you regretting it already?" Sasuke asked, pointing his head down. Then he felt his face burn. Even if the man didn't know he had been going there for the whole week because of him, now he sure knew. Sasuke had waxed his groin and all, to be ready for the man. "_Great. Just great. Now it just became obvious."_

The other chuckled and started to suck the younger's member, fast and nice, making it all wet. Sasuke's moans seemed to be the fuel that kept the attacker going, better and better. Soon, a hand reached the boy's mouth, asking permission to let in. He immediately opened his mouth and started licking three long and slender fingers, biting them once in a while, to get things exciting.

"Ah… Again. Do that again…" Sasuke asked when he felt the tip of his cock reaching the man's throat. And the man did, deep throating the younger, giving him the pleasure he deserved. Sasuke sighed and came, releasing a huge load on his lover mouth and moaning in a restrained way. He stayed there, panting during a few seconds, until he was kissed. And what a kiss was that one! That person really knew how things were done, undoubtedly. He explored every single corner of Sasuke's mouth with his tongue and took advantage of it to start preparing the younger. Reached the Uchiha's ass and penetrated him with a finger, moving it slowly. The boy didn't complain. Instead he moaned in an approving way. The older smiled and added a second and third fingers. Now complains were a reality. He saw Sasuke biting his lips and suppressing a moan that would certainly reveal pain. Perhaps the boy didn't want him to go back on his choice. He really wanted to whisper things into Sasuke's ear and make him relax with words, but that was simply not an option. So he just stood there, licking the earlobe and breathing into his ear, sending shivers down the Uchiha's spine.

"Come… I think I'm ready…" Sasuke embraced the man, as he felt strong hands lifting him and the tip of the older man's cock rubbing his hole, teasing. "I won't ask." Sasuke kissed the man and finally felt the flesh defiling him, making him scream recklessly, only to be silenced by his lover. _"Maybe I'm not so ready after all… Fuck…" _He couldn't resist the desire he was feeling, so he just ran his fingers through the man's hair and pulled it violently, while kissing him. He heard a moan coming from the other's mouth. The pain the seme felt only made him thrust harder. Now he wouldn't stop until he had heard Sasuke pleading for more.

"Ah, ah, ah…" They both were moaning in unison. Moans, kissing sounds, grunts. It all echoed on the bathroom walls. They were lucky the school was almost empty by that time of the day. Sasuke could feel his end coming, his heart racing, his happiness being released. Ran his nails through the man's back, marking him. He loved to listen to the grunts that would leave his lover's mouth whenever he hurt him. He only wished he could see the face.

"Oh, fuck… I'm gonna… A-Almost… Ahhh!" Sasuke couldn't help but moan louder when he felt a violent thrust and his prostate bring touched. It was delightful. So fucking delightful. "Fuck… Do it again… Please…"

It didn't happen, though. The thrusts were now slower. Almost as if the man was teasing the poor uke. His huge cock would come in and out of Sasuke's pink hole slowly. _Very slowly, dangerously slowly._

"W-What? Please… Hot guy-san…" Sasuke was touching his nipples as he asked for it, sighing. It goes without saying that there was no way of refusing such request. The man again moved fast and mercilessly in the not-anymore-virgin ass, panting on Sasuke's ear. Soon the boy released himself on his lover chest and on his own hand, almost as the same time as he got his ass filled with cum.

"Sasuke…" The man moaned, incapable of suppressing it.

The two of them remained still. Sasuke had his head on the man's shoulder, resting.

_"__Oh my god… If he does that again, I swear I'll cum again without even touching my cock." _Sasuke thought, biting his lover's shoulder gently. "Arigatou." He said, kissing the hot guy and then feeling his feet touching the floor. Leaned against the wall and waited for the other to get dressed and all. "Will you be coming again next week?"

"Always." The man said, before kissing Sasuke one last time.

"I wish I had a name to moan when I cum, you know?"

The man gazed at him. He wanted so much to tell the boy who he was! Sighed and hugged him.

"Maybe one day." He whispered right next to Sasuke's ear and vanished.

The Uchiha smiled and pulled the blindfold.

_"__Fuck… He smells so nice… The waiting was totally worth it."_

He dressed up and left as well, heading home right after. He had considered taking the blindfold off mid-act, but he thought about the possible consequences of it. After all, one of the aspects that made the sex so good to him was the fact that he had no idea of who was fucking him. And also that he thought about nothing else but about that person and that person only. His problems were left at the bathroom door and he enjoyed that moment at his full.


	6. Dizzy Bay

Sixth here already. Damn, are you guys not enjoying this at the very least? Not even a tiny bit? x)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Writing this just for fun.

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

BTW this chapter contains KakaIta and OroSasu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Dizzy Bay<strong>

Sasuke POV On

I spent the whole weekend with Naruto at his house, watching horror movies. His father, Minato, who was also a teacher of us, was a very kind and friendly man. We enjoyed his company very much during the movies marathon. On Sunday, when I was about to go back home, Naruto came with me and we took the way of the park. It was a really beautiful park, with a large pond with ducks and swans.

"You can't fool me, _Sasuke-kun_..." The jerk laughed, while looking at me with a secure expression.

"Meaning?"

"What happened? You're far too much happier than you usually are, teme. Was it your man?"

"What?" I pretended I didn't know what Naruto was talking about, of course. Wouldn't give in just because he apparently knew it. He had no way of proving it, anyway.

"You're walking in a strange way, you know? Almost as if _someone_ fucked your tight ass real hard."

I almost choked. Damn, he was way too explicit! And I thought he was innocent! Innocent my ass.

"You're really cheeky, you know? Naruto, it's none of your concern if I was fucked or not, you know?"

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to be sure I was right. Baka! Was it any good? Guy-sensei, I mean."

"Shut up! He ain't Guy, alright? I touched his face and there were no bushy brows." I gave him a victorious smile. "He is a rather sexy man, with a manly scent. A man that drives me crazy, to be honest. That makes my body float, my heart race and I don't know. I feel a lot of stuff with him that I've never felt before, you see?"

"Well, I ain't surprised. You seem more open, more relaxed… You don't look as serious as you looked a couple of weeks ago. You're really changing. Other people have noticed it too. Took someone a blowjob to make you stop being an asshole. I worship the man, I really do." Naruto touched my shoulder. I couldn't help but grin.

"I hope I stay like this for a long time. At least I don't thin-" I stopped when I realized what I was about to say. I was thinking about Kakashi's marriage with my brother. I had put a lot of effort into not thinking about that issue but sometimes my efforts were just not enough. It hurt somewhere inside me.

"At least you don't think about Kakashi getting married… Is that it?"

I raised my eyes to look at Naruto. What the hell? How did he know? When had he become so sharp? Was I that obvious? Should I be worried about how I had been expressing myself lately?

"I hit the nail on the head. Sasuke… Dude, forget it. Forget him. Before it's too late. You haven't fallen for him now, have you?"

"O-Of course not!" I lied. He asked me if I'd fallen for Kakashi. That's an understatement. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Didn't mean to offend you. Just making sure. Take advantage of that wonder man that has been visiting you in the bathroom." He winked at me and stopped. "I better go back now, it's getting late for dinner. It was a really nice weekend, teme. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." I said.

* * *

><p>Next week was a piece of cake. There were two weeks left (not counting this one) until Winter break and almost all tests were done. At least the literature's ones were and, thank god, I was safe for that term. Plus, being fucked every day at six by some random sex god had made the week a lot more relaxing. He would try different sex positions with me. It seemed to me that he was like an ambulant Kamasutra. We wouldn't lay on the floor, so I bet there were tons of positions that he knew that we just wouldn't perform there. Pity. And his voice? Damn, he had been a little more talkative that week. Well, he had said five or six words in every day, no more. Progress. It was little, yet enough for me. I found his voice the sexiest I had ever heard in my life. Same goes for his scent. You see, I arrived home Friday evening really kind of pissed because I'd have to wait a whole weekend to get fucked again. Not cool. To make it worse, guess who was there? If you guessed Kakashi, you're right. Not that it wasn't a nice thing to my eyes, they sure loved to lay on Kakashi. Turned out, my parents were out for the weekend, on some second honeymoon trip.<p>

"Kakashi-san is going to spend the weekend with us, Sasuke. I asked him, cause our parents are out and that way we won't feel lonely." Itachi said. Kakashi was behind him.

"And why won't you both go to Kakashi's apartment to do the dirty stuff?" I asked Itachi, fetching myself a glass of water. I swear I saw pink on my brother's cheeks. My teacher chuckled, amused by my statement.

"We wouldn't let you alone here for the weekend, Sasuke. You're fifteen, for fuck's sake."

"Sasuke, you seem to know _a lot_ about the dirty stuff despite your age." The silver haired asshole was provoking me?

"You know how kids are these days, Kakashi. We learn about it early, we begin going it even earlier." I replied him right away, looking him in the eye. Then I looked at my brother. "You guys get along really well for two people who are going to marry out of obligation. I wish I could get along with someone I love as nicely as you two do." I said before leaving to my room, where I'd spent my entire night. With earphones on. Not gonna listen to those two moaning while having wild sex. Sometimes, walls were not just as think as I wished they were.

Kakashi POV On

Sasuke boy didn't seem amused about his brother's marriage with me. He was very protective of Itachi, I could see. I personally wouldn't like to see my brother or sister getting married because of some contract either. I felt him, really. I didn't love Itachi, but he was a nice boy and it was really easy to like him and get along with him. Sasuke was a little different, but I guess that was due to the fact that he always felt that his parents loved Itachi more than they loved him.

"Do you have a problem with sharing the bed with me, Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked me, once we went to the bedroom, after a dinner alone. He had his dark, silky hair loose, falling on his shoulders and back.

"Of course not. Why would I?" I smiled and kissed his cheek, before undressing and laying on the bed.

"Well, I never know." He laughed and undressed as well. His body was pale and looked so soft I wanted to touch it. No one could blame me. He laid by my side and locked his gaze on my face.

"What is it, Itachi?"

"Just like my little brother, I keep asking myself why you hide your face."

I've heard this same question countless times throughout my life. People just can't avoid curiosity.

"Well, it's no big deal. It started when I lost a bet. And my dear rival made me wear a mask for a whole week at school. We were kids. I ended up liking it. This happened before I was ten. When I was to go to preparatory school, I moved to Tokyo with my parents. Nobody knew me there, so it quite funny, having people, especially girls, curious about my looks and trying to have a glance at my face. By then it was already a part of me. Sometimes I don't take it out not even to sleep."

"So there's not a particular reason… I'm glad I get to see your face."

I grinned and pulled him against me, kissing him right away.

"Hm…" I didn't waste any time and immediately my hands started exploring his body. If he was going to get stuck with me forever, I better make him enjoy it, right?

"Kakashi-san… Is it really okay?" I felt him pressing his erection against mine. Wow, he was hard already?

"I think it is… We're going to marry… You're sexy… We're both adults… Even if we don't love each other, I think it's alright to have sex."

"Nice." He smiled and kissed me, moving his mouth to my chest. Soon, his mouth was down there, giving me one hell of a blowjob. It wasn't his first time, I was sure. He ran his tongue through my length, making me bite my lips while caressing his hair, encouraging him. In a blink of an eye, I had him below my body and he had me inside of him, moving fast and deep, mercilessly. His reactions were beautiful. He put a lot of effort in remaining quiet, but he couldn't. He couldn't because I made sure I thrust deep enough to reach that point that would make him moan, didn't matter how hard he tried to hide his moans. My mouth closed around one of his nipples and sucked it until it was strawberry red. Then I did the same on the other one. He thrust his hips against mine. My hand grabbed his cock and I stroked it fast, taking a good look at his face. A defiled angel, that's what he looked like.

"Itachi…" I let myself moan into his ear, coming closer and closer to the orgasm.

"Me too…"

I smiled and came inside of him. Looked like we didn't need many words to understand each other. My wet hand reached Itachi's mouth and I looked at him licking his own seed. I felt like a pervert. A man of my age getting that excited about a boy doing the dirty stuff. He was no less than a pervert, looking at me with those eyes full of lust. I kissed him one last time and closed my eyes.

Kakashi POV Off

* * *

><p>During Saturday, Sasuke didn't go downstairs to breakfast or lunch. He had seen enough the night before to step out of his room for unnecessary reasons. Kept himself inside his room, listening to music and chatting with Naruto on Facebook. They were planning to go to some new disco that would open that night, near the Plaza. Sasuke fully intended to get drunk to forget a few things that he thought did no good inside his head.<p>

It was almost seven when he got out of his room. Went to the bathroom but was stopped by Kakashi when he was about to open the door.

"No can do. I'm first."

"What?" He looked at the older male, raising an eyebrow. Discreetly, he took a look at Kakashi's body. It was even better than he had previously thought. Slightly defined abs and chest, pale and flawless skin… And a nice volume inside his boxers.

"You see, I'm going to take a shower. I was here first."

"Cut the crap! You just arrived here, Kakashi!"

"It's Kakashi-sensei. And watch your mouth."

"Whatever. Why don't you take it on Itachi's bathroom?"

"Because he's showering there."

Sasuke was completely taken aback with that statement. What was wrong with his sensei, really?

"And? You two are going to marry, you sleep together and you have sex, for fuck's sake! Stop annoying me and let me in." The boy looked at Kakashi's hand, which was grabbing his wrist firmly. Kakashi gave him a puzzling look and let go of him, going back to Itachi's room, where he ended up taking a bath with his fiancé.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sasuke met Naruto and both of them went together to "Dizzy Bay". They somehow managed to get in, even though they were still under age. There, Sasuke wasted no time and started his little drinking game. He wanted to get drunk as if there was no tomorrow. Naruto was not worried, given the fact he didn't know that Sasuke had seen Kakashi fucking Itachi the night before and he was feeling a piece of nothing since then. He also didn't notice that his friend was drinking too much. There were cute girls and boys on the dancefloor, ones he had to pay attention to. Otherwise, he'd never get laid.<p>

There were familiar faces there. Other students, older though, and teachers. Kakashi was there, sitting in a corner with Asuma, Guy and Kurenai. They were having quite some fun together. Orochimaru was there too. Hadn't taken his eyes off Sasuke since the boy had stepped in that place. It had been an hour already. The snake looking man licked his lips and approached his student, without being noticed.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun…" He whispered, once he reached the counter. He placed some money there and ordered something that Sasuke didn't understand, such was his drunkenness state already.

"Orochimaru-sensei… Didn't know you were here." Under normal circumstances, Sasuke would have just bailed out the moment Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak. Since those were not normal circumstances…

"I guess there are many things you don't know, Sasuke-kun…" The long haired man rested an arm on his student's shoulders. "Will you let me buy you a drink?"

"Why not?" The younger grinned and swigged the glass' content. "Wow… That was something."

"I know…" Orochimaru drank his in the same way and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and tried to connect his thoughts. It goes without saying that it was something that could not be done at such moment.

"Yeah, why not? Where will you be taking me?"

"Do you mind the washroom?" The teacher bit the younger's earlobe and touched his chest.

"The washroom? No, not at all." Sasuke gave a side smile and went with him. From afar, a pair of eyes followed the two of them.

Once in the washroom, Orochimaru pinned Sasuke against the first wall and kissed him, imposing his long tongue. The Uchiha opened his mouth and let it in. Both of their tongues twisted and fought for sovereignty.

"Ah… Sasuke-kun… Let me touch you…"

"Please, do… Sensei… Touch me, lick me, fuck me… Rape me…"

The elder licked his own lips, feeling a frenzy all over his boy. Put Sasuke's pants down, along with his boxers, and started touching the younger's member, which was already wet with pre-cum. The drug was already kicking in, making Sasuke relaxed and receptive.

"Ah…" The student arched his back, feeling his muscles softening, such was the sensitivity he was feeling throughout his body. Every cell of his body was begging to be touched. The cells made a connection with his brain and his brain connected to his mouth. "Touch me!"

Orochimaru laughed softly, with a twisted look on his face. Sasuke was succumbing faster than expected. He would give a nice pet, no doubts. Being a chemistry teacher, it was no problem to make more of that wonderful drug he had given Sasuke. He could also produce it in liquid state and make Sasuke inhale it. That's how he would make Sasuke his.

"As you wish, Sasuke-kun…" Moved his hand fast on Sasuke's length, while making the boy touching him as well.

"Big snake you have there… And hard… Hm… Can't wait to feel it…"

They were now giving handjobs to each other. The moans filled the room they were in, giving space to nothing else. It didn't take much until Orochimaru was making his way up Sasuke's tight ass, fucking him like he had always wanted, since the moment he had laid his snake eyes on the boy.

"Yes, yes, yes… Sensei, just… just like that… Please… Ah…" The Uchiha pulled Orochimaru's long ebony hair, making the man going faster inside him. As retribution, the teacher would bite Sasuke's neck so hard it would eventually bleed. Of course he would not let Sasuke's blood go to waste, so he licked it greedly.

"Even your blood tastes so fucking good, Sasuke-kun…"

No one noticed when the door opened and Kakashi stepped in. Neither did they notice Kakashi's bewildered face. Nor the sad look his eyes. But Sasuke did notice the door closing. Not that he gave much attention to it.

He was now standing, with his leg up on his teacher's shoulder, fully opened to him.

"Cum outside…"

Orochimaru frowned but accepted the request and came on the younger's belly. Sasuke did the same. After that, they both dressed up and left.


	7. Tense talks

Seventh's now up, eighth is done and will be up depending on my mood. I could use some reviews o/ Thanks for favoriting and also following, that's good, encourages me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Writing this just for fun.

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven: Tense talks <strong>

Kakashi had left a while ago. What he'd seen in that washroom had been too much. He left the club without a word to any of his friends and got in his car, stepping on the accelerator as quick as possible. It started to rain heavily. Kakashi smiled sadly when the most accurate song started to play on the radio.

_"__I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did.<br>And you were strong and I was not  
>My illusion, my mistake<br>I was careless I forgot  
>I did."<em>

"Even the radio knows the song to play in times like this." The man held the steering wheel with as much strength as he had. "All my scars are open, tell them what I hoped would be impossible…" Kakashi couldn't help but sing along, feeling the song deep down in his heart. He could not find more accurate lyrics to what he was feeling. A dagger to his heart wouldn't hurt this much. Not even close. At least, a dagger to his heart would give a quick death, with far less pain. As it wasn't, he just had to keep on living. Living with it. With the fact that he could do nothing but stare when seeing the disgusting snake man taking Sasuke away from him.

_"__Taking him away from me? When was Sasuke mine, really?" _Kakashi asked himself. Immediately, a voice answered, from the back of his head. _"He wasn't yours cause you were too afraid to step in and claim him. That's what you get when you're such a sissy. Fear's only good to hold you down. It's like an invisible chain, locked tight around you. Free yourself of that shit and go get what you think should be yours."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV On<p>

When I woke up the next day, I felt like dying. My head was really heavy, my stomach wasn't amused either and my ass was burning.

_"__What the hell happened? How did I get here?" _I thought, touching my forehead. I wasn't feverish, thank god. Once I stepped out of bed and stood, reality hit me really hard. _"What have I done?"_

I started to remember the previous night. Sadly, memories came up like a video, a very vivid video, playing inside my head. Words can't describe how disgusted I felt when I remembered it all. How the fuck did I fuck with the snake?! How?! I was completely drunk and out of my mind, that's how! I couldn't help it and started crying right there. I totally looked like a crybaby. I cried and screamed, in agony.

"Fuck! Why! Damn! Han…" Sobs were now louder. Crying was no good to my head, it only made it worse. But there was no way I'd stop. I felt dirty. And that kind of dirtiness wouldn't go away with water. It hadn't even been rape. I had agreed with it. I'd let him touch me. I'd even asked for it!

Took me a great amount of time to get on my feet. Hours, maybe? No one disturbed me and for that I was grateful. Naruto called me, worried. I asked him to come over, which he accepted without hesitation. He was the only one I wanted to see at the moment. I wouldn't accept anyone else. The house was in complete silence. Apparently no one else was there.

"Arigatou…" I muttered and hang up, going to take a shower. It didn't wash off. Not with water, not with soap. I scrubbed my body really hard. I didn't want any memory of ever being touched by that man. – "Damn… Why don't you wash off, fuck! Ahhh!" I only got out of the shower because I heard the doorbell. Otherwise I would have just stood there and wash myself until satisfied. Grabbed my bathrobe and went downstairs to open the door. Naruto got in without asking. Didn't need.

"What happened? S-Sasuke…" He must have noticed the empty look on my face. I could see tears forming in his eyes. "T-Tell me!"

"Naruto… Don't cry… Please… You will only make me feel worse…" I covered my mouth to suppress all the sobbing.

"S-Sure… I didn't mean to… It's just that I don't like to see you like that… I was so worried… Well, I still am, after seeing you like this… Yesterday you vanished without a trace and…"

"I was… with Orochimaru…"

"You were? How so?"

My gaze lowered. I was so ashamed of what I'd done. My pride had been crushed. And pride is a great deal to the Uchiha.

"Oh my!" Naruto had a shocked look on his face. Shocked and horrified. "Did he rape you? Did that bastard rape you?!"

"No… It wasn't like that… But let's not talk about it now… Come, let's go to my room. I need to get dressed."

Naruto stayed with me until late in the night. He was a really precious friend to me. One I could count on no matter what. And he knew it very well he could always count on me too. I went downstairs with the blondie, taking him to the door. I was about to open it, but someone opened it first. It was Kakashi. God, he looked awful! Even worse than I looked when I had awaken.

"Hi…" He muttered and passed through us, towards the stairs.

"Is everything alright, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto had that worried look on his face. Again. Kakashi sighed and smiled at us, his eye curved as usual.

"Hai. Nothing to worry about." And went to the room he shared with Itachi or whatever without further addition.

"Well… Thanks for coming, Naruto. Really."

"He looks everything but alright, Sasuke. I'd talk with him, if I were you."

"Perhaps. Thanks, Naruto."

"Whenever. You're gonna be alright. I know how strong you are."

I gave him a huge hug and caressed his hair, before he was gone. I sighed and wondered if it wouldn't be better if I went check on Kakashi. Took me time to make up my mind. It was just that it felt awkward to talk to him now. I'd been thinking that since their marriage announcement. Serpents in my mind, that's what. I went to meet him in the room. Itachi was out, thank god.

"May I?"

He gazed at me, looking surprised, but nodded. I entered and sat near him on the bed.

"So, you wanna talk about what happened? You know you may think I'm just a kid, but… Well, I don't like to see you like that. And call me paranoid, but I really think something's up."

"You got me." He took off his mask. His usually handsome and sort of bright face was now lifeless and he even had dark circles. His eyes had also zero brightness and life in them. "I don't expect you to understand this, since you're still young. But… I think even a boy so young can understand a bit of what it feels like to see the one you love with someone else."

"I understand it at its full, you know? I don't understand only a bit. I've been through it, whether you believe it or not." I felt like punching him, for some reason.

"How? You've never been in love now, have you?"

"I _am_ in love, Kakashi. And I know it very well what it's like to see your loved one fucking another. Believe me, I do. I wish I didn't. It sucks life out of you and you may end up doing stuff you'll end up regretting later… Just like what happened to me…" I stopped to take a deep breath. Wow, that was kind of unexpected. I was not one to put my feelings out like that. But I felt so at ease near him… Damn, I wish I could hug him… I was needing a hug too. It wouldn't be a problem, would it? He was going to be like a nii-san to me, anyways. I gazed at him. He gazed back.

"Ah, I see… Things you regret doing later…" He chuckled and looked even sadder. Did I do something wrong? "Well, thank you for wanting to help me. Really. It just didn't help much, though."

I stood up, staring with disbelief. Was he serious? Am I that bad with feelings and all? Perhaps I should have put more effort in it.

"I-I'm sorry… I really wanted to help... Er… I hope you cheer up soon… Perhaps my… my brother can do that…" I swallowed hard, having the most bewildered expression on my pretty face. I'd never thought he was this unfriendly and cold. Or maybe he just didn't like me, I don't know. I left for my room and laid on my bed, wanting to disappear.

The next day wasn't any better. Fortunately, I didn't have classes with Orochimaru on Mondays. But the wonder man didn't show up at six. I waited half an hour and nothing. Same on Tuesday. And on Wednesday and on Thursday and also on Friday. My life couldn't get any worse! Well, not really. You know that Murphy law? The 'anything that can possibly go wrong, does' thing? I was totally expecting things to get even worse, just to be on the safe side. Like Orochimaru giving me suspicious looks during class time. And stalking me. Yeah, didn't matter how sneaky he tried to be, I _knew_ he was stalking me. I just ran, but I couldn't even run to wonder man's arms, sadly. His sudden disappearance from my routine had kind of a colossal bad effect on me. If I was trying to recover from the little incident aka 'stupidity on my behalf' that had happened with Orochimaru, the fact that I wouldn't be receiving any fondness from my man didn't help AT ALL. No, it was not about the sex, it wasn't the sex what I was missing. But the caresses that came with it. His hugs and his kisses. I had turned into quite an emotional person, it seemed.

Kakashi POV On

My life was shitty. Apparently, that's what love does to your life when it goes wrong. I mean, when you fall for the wrong person. I should have known better that Sasuke wasn't exactly a good idea. A student is _never_ a good idea. I had never been in love before, so that might have been the reason why I wasn't able to deal with the situation I was in. I had always seen people be broken by love, but I'd never actually experienced it by myself. I was finding it quite difficult, to be honest, even though it was getting slightly better by the day. I had been really harsh towards Sasuke and it hadn't been his fault. I mean, he didn't know about it. He was just living his life. Though it hurt like hell when he said he ended up doing things he had later regretted. Didn't seem he really regretted it, given the fact that he went to the bathroom every single day of the week to have sex with me. _That _doesn't look like an attitude of someone that regrets it. Coming again and again and again to get what they regret of, day after day. When he said that, I felt anger. I wanted to pick him up, pin him against a fucking wall and rape him as hard as I could, asking him how much did regret hurt.

One thing was Sasuke. He was a child and all. Orochimaru, on the other hand, was a completely different story. I never liked him. Since day one. On that Friday, it was around six and I was on my classroom, reading a book. I had sent my students home earlier, cause I'm a fucking cool teacher and it was Friday and also cause they had scored amazing in their tests.

"Not paying any visits to Sasuke-kun this week, Kakashi-kun?" A very distinctive voice said, coming from the end of the classroom. I narrowed my eyes.

"Was that supposed to ring a bell, Orochimaru-sensei?" I closed the book I was reading and stood up, facing him. He was already near me, with that disgusting smile of his dancing on his lips.

"No need to play games with me, Kakashi-kun. You know very well you can't fool me. I know."

"Oh yeah? And what about it? It's none of your business whether I pay him visits or not. Or is it?" I said, defiantly.

He didn't seem to relish my tone, judging by the look on his face. Well, too bad, cause I didn't live up to please him.

"It kind of is, Kakashi-kun… You see, I have this interest for him and-"

"I know, I saw you two fucking the other night. I wonder what kind of weird thing you put on his drink…"

"Unlike others, I don't have to blindfold Sasuke-kun to make him mine. He did what he did with me totally, completely _willingly_." He whispered into my ear, licking it after it. I looked down, knowing that what he was saying was true, about the blindfold and all. Given the fact that I had never been in love with someone before, and even though I was really popular and it was really easy for me to have someone on my bed for a one night stand, I wasn't exactly overflowing with confidence. I was afraid of rejection.

"What are you doing here, really? What do you want?" I asked, shoving him away violently. "Get the hell out!"

He laughed. He _fucking _laughed in my face. I clenched my fist. The snake seemed to realize it, cause he raised his hands, surrendering.

"I'm going, I'm going… Just remember whose property he is now." He hissed before leaving.

"Fuck! God dammit!" I hit the wall with my dry fist, not caring about the pain. Grabbed my stuff and quickly left. And what happened before I reached the school exit? A wild, sad looking Sasuke appears. Coming from the bathroom.

"Kakashi?" He stared at me, quickly wiping his eyes. I raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Have you been crying?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I just wanted him to talk.

"No, no. It's just that something got into my eye, but it's fine already." He blinked a few times. Nice try.

"I see. What about those?" I pointed to his hands. He had the blindfold and the handcuffs that I knew so well. Suddenly, I felt rage kicking in. Had he been using those with that son of a bitch?! "Are they for a schoolwork?"

"Of course not, they're-"

"Are they to use with your boyfriend?" I clenched my right fist and let the anger emerge and feed my killing intent.

"What? No! What boyfriend are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow and looked offended. "Have you been drinking, sensei? No, seriously. What is this? Judicial interrogation?"

"No, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or something." I took a deep breath and calmed down. He didn't look like he was lying. Why was he crying anyway?

"Whatever. Are you going to my house?" Sasuke put the blindfold and the handcuffs inside his bag.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can you give me a ride?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What?" He stared at me in disbelief, with a half-smile in his lips.

"Orochimaru just came to me and said to leave you alone and to remember whose property you're now." I gave it straight to him. Sasuke said nothing. He was as white as a sheet. I started to feel worried about him. That concern doubled when I saw he wasn't there anymore and his face was now sweaty.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I called, shaking him by his shoulders. "Sasuke!"

"What does he have to do with us? Is he my mom now?! Fuck him! What the hell does he want?!" He snapped at me, releasing himself from my hold.

"Stop!" I grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him all the way to my card. Shoved him in my car and drive home, as fast as possible. He started to cry midway. But it wasn't a hysterical whine. Sasuke was keeping it to himself. But I'd get him to talk to me about what was going on once we arrived home.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now o The song Impossible (James Arthur cover) has been inspiring me a lot while writing this fanfiction and I've been kind of addicted to it, lately. See ya soon!**


	8. Turn in events

Eighth is here, a little shorter than the last ones I've uploaded. I'm coming near the point I don't know what to do on this fic anymore x) If you wanna, suggest something o/ Thanks for favoriting and also following, that's good, encourages me.

**animehagane: **Thanks for you review! I'm glad you're enjoying it, that's the spirit ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Writing this just for fun.

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight:<strong> **Turn in events**

Sasuke POV On

I couldn't help it, dammit… That week hadn't been any good and Kakashi fucking comes to me and mentions Orochimaru and some weird shit? What the hell was wrong with him?! Tell me again, people: Why do I love him? So you see, crying was inevitable. Not even I can hold in a week of frustration and fucked up events. Once I was able to stop, I wiped my tears and gazed at Kakashi. He was so focused driving and had that serious and manly look in his eye. I blushed a bit and looked through the window again, dying to arrive home. That didn't take much, fortunately. The silence was killing me. I hate awkward situations.

"Let's go to your room." Kakashi ordered, pointing at the stairs. He said that in such a tone… That dude clearly wasn't to be questioned about what he had said.

"Yes, sir." I rolled my eyes and walked in front of him. Once we reached my room, we both sat on my bed.

"Spit it out, kid. I want you to tell me what was that all about. No more games."

I checked his face and took a few seconds to analyze. He really meant that. Better untie my tongue and talk.

"You were the one to bring up something about Orochimaru. Why?"

"He said you both had a relationship. Is it true?"

If Kakashi wasn't as serious about that conversation as I knew he was, I would have started laughing. Really. I wasn't able to hold my chin up with that one.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He said you both are in a relationship. Is that true?" He hissed.

"Hell no! What the hell does he think, huh?! That I'm interested in him in any way just cause he took advantage of me that Saturday night and we fucked?! Huh?! Is that it?!"

"Sasuke, calm down!" He hold me in place with his strong hands. "Calm the fuck down and tell me that story."

"There ain't much to tell. Just that I wanted to get drunk and forget about my problems. And Orochimaru appeared… he offered me a drink… and…" At this point I felt my chin trembling, so I dug my nails into my flesh. I was not going to cry anymore because of what happened. "He ended up fucking me in the washroom of the disco… Please, don't come up with misconceptions about me… Please. That wasn't me. I regretted it once I woke up… And I tried to wash it off, I swear I tried, Kakashi… But the memories wouldn't go…"

I didn't expect him to understand. Of course he would have misconceptions about me. Anyone would, right? I couldn't blame him, it had been my mistake. So I was really taken aback when he hugged me. Tight. Really tight in those arms. I felt happiness reaching me for the first time in days. I hugged him back and took a deep breath. He smelled so nice. It was kinda familiar, actually.

"Kakashi…" I whispered, caressing his hair like he was caressing mine. "Arigatou…" I felt the happiest person alive in that moment. He cared about me, after all. "Don't let go…"

"You still haven't explained the blindfold and the handcuffs. And also why you're crying when I found you." He stated, breathing warmly near my neck.

"That… I don't know if I should tell you or not…"

"You don't trust me?"

"It's cause I care about what you think of me. I don't want you to think I'm a whore."

"Well, are you?"

"No."

"So, there's no way I'm gonna think that of you, baka Sasuke." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. Damn mask. I could just rip it off and kiss him properly.

I smirked and started talking about the wonder man.

"For short: Once I went to a bathroom, at school, and a man blindfolded me, handcuffed me and gave me a blowjob. After that, a week later or so, it happened again. But we had sex that second time. And for the entire week the wonder man showed me what sex is like. Took me to heaven, actually. Except that this week he didn't show up. That's it."

I looked at him, waiting for his reaction. He didn't seem surprised. But still, he reacted.

"Hm… Wow!" He said, widening his eyes. Dude, that was so fake! Not even Naruto would buy it. What was Kakashi doing? "So you never got to know who he is."

"I had tons of chances. I could have simply taken the blindfold off. I just didn't cause I didn't want to betray him. He trusted me. If he didn't want to show himself, that's not my call." I remembered the 'Guess who?' game I played with Naruto and laughed. But laughed a lot.

"What?" He started to laugh too.

"It's just that I and Naruto started to guess who could be him, that first night. He said something about being a teacher, which totally made sense."

"Well, did you find out who he is?"

"Out of the teachers?"

"Yes." Kakashi looked really amused. I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, after analysing the physical traits of our beloved teachers, we ended up with three suspects. Yamato, Guy and you."

"Me?" He raised an eyebrow. I chuckled.

"Yes, you. Recently we removed Guy from the list, leaving you and Yamato. But these are mere guesses. There are lots of taller, older boys at school that can perfectly dominate me." I concluded. "But of course he can't be you, cause you're engaged. With my _dear_ brother." Ouch. Maybe I had put too much effort in that irony.

"Sasuke, you should be friendlier towards Itachi."

"Why? Cause he's your fucking fiancé? Cause he's my brother?" I was about to snap. I just hoped Kakashi didn't push me any farther.

"What about cause he took your place in this marriage?"

Wait. What? Let me get this straight. Kakashi had just said that my brother had taken my place in the marriage? How so? Deep down I kinda knew what it meant. My heart skipped several beats.

"Enlighten me."

"Your father wanted you to marry me. But your brother didn't. He wanted you to be free instead of being stuck for life with a stranger, someone you didn't love. It took your brother a lot to convince your father, because Fugaku-san thought that Itachi marrying me wasn't a nice policy, given the fact that he had always wanted Itachi to find a nice woman, marry her and have children. You know, carry on with the legacy and all. So you were perfect. But Itachi stepped in and said you could be the one doing that. Living a happy love life. Your father finally agreed and here we are. That's it."

I was shocked. Bewildered. Taken aback. Surprised. And pissed. Oh yeah. Very pissed. I felt a lot of things, really. I wanted to scream, but it wouldn't come out of my mouth. I wanted to cry, but tears wouldn't wet my eyes. I wanted to punch the wall, but my arms wouldn't move.

"You see? That's the brother you have. He just wants you to be happy and to fall in love."

"I wouldn't mind marrying you." I said, straight to the point. I just hoped my father would agree with this. I mean, changing things back as he had planned first.

Kakashi POV On

Now it was my turn to be shocked. Suddenly, I felt like a baby. I knew no words to express myself. Had Sasuke just said he wouldn't mind marry me? Was I dreaming? What was that supposed to mean.

"Do you think my father will agree?" He seemed worried about that detail. "More important: do you agree? Or do you love Itachi? Please, be sincere."

"No, I don't. I don't love him." I was able to answer. I scratched the back of my head and sighed. "Why are you doing this? What's your purpose?"

"Well, I love my brother, despite everything. It's not his fault if my parents treat him differently. Differently for better. I should not hate him cause of that. And then, he's studying abroad. And I know how much he's always wanted to fall in love. He won't admit it, but he's always been like that, since we were kids. As for me… Well, I'm fifteen and I've never seen myself falling in love or getting married and having children, to be honest."

"So now I'm not too old for you?"

"I didn't mean that back then. I was just pissed. My brother was going to marry an older man cause my father had said so. I didn't like it." He looked away, but I could totally see his face getting redder. Little Sasuke was blushing. I'm glad he didn't think I was too old, even though I was. I caressed his cheek.

"Well, if you're fine with that… I don't really wanna step in your family matters. Talk with your father about that. And with your brother."

"I will. The way my father loves my brother, I feel tempted to bet he will allow this to happen just as soon as I open my mouth to ask for it."

I chuckled and stood up.

"I'm leaving then. Make sure you cheer up. And don't hesitate to come to me if the snake messes with you."

"I don't feel bothered anymore. Unlike me, you were able to cheer me up. Speaking of which… You feel better?" He had that concerned look he had when he came talk with me on Sunday. I smiled.

"I do. Everything is better, trust me. I'm starting fresh." I turned around and reached the door. "Ah, Sasuke. If you wanna do something this weekend or so, just give me a call." And left, to my house. I had no business there anymore. Not for now. I'd patiently wait for Fugaku's decision. I knew Sasuke meant what he had said and he would definitely speak with his father. I'd be definitely crossing fingers and wait Fugaku's answer to be yes.


	9. Dinner at the Hatake

Sooooo! Got reviews, which is great, actually! Thanks people! I didn't update last Sunday cause I was in France, yeah, and also cause, tbh, I didn't have much to upload since I've reached that point where I no longer have written material and have to write it as I keep on posting, yeah! Also, I seemed to have lost my ability to write lemons (or maybe it's just cause English is not my first language and I lack vocabulary xD Still trying to figure it out, but I'll manage)

**MaryLunacy: **I'm glad you like it! Next chapter is here!

**Peaches: **Damn! That makes me very happy, to know that you came and tried sth you usually avoid! Been there o/ I'm sorry for not uploading when I should have ^^' I'll try to keep a steady pace, tho. The porn... Yeah, I dunno, I hope you find it at least bearable, cause I suck at this. I'm never satisfied with what I write, tbh, gdi. And no, you're not awful at writing reviews! I'm glad you reviewed, I'm glad to know your opinion about this so far and you cheered me up, so yeah!

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV On<p>

My brother would be leaving next Monday, so I had no time to waste, if I wanted to settle things. When he came home that night, I asked him to come to my bedroom.

"What is it, otouto?" He asked, after giving me a kiss in the cheek and sitting his ass on my bed, making himself comfortable. He was a very handsome young man. I wish I can have those facial features once I grow older.

"Nii-san… Kakashi told me what you did."

"And what is it that I did? I do a lot of things daily, you know?"

Oh, that mocking tone of his. Ha, ha, ha. So funny, Itachi.

"I almost forgot to laugh. Kakashi told me I was the one to marry him, in dad's original plan."

"What about it? I don't think you're saying this to me cause you want to thank me now, are you?"

Sharp as ever. But it wasn't fully true, I did want to thank him for his concern regarding my future.

"Yes and no. I wanna thank you for being a good brother. You've always been a good brother. You proved it once again by doing this. However… I can't accept it."

His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He didn't see this one coming, did he? I sat by his side and looked him in the eye, with a serious expression on my face. Hell, I was serious about this!

"I love Kakashi. That's why I want to take my place in the marriage like it was supposed to be. As you see, I don't mind at all."

It took a few seconds to have him replying. I didn't know whether he would accept my feelings for Kakashi or he would think I was out of my mind and that I was just a child and all that 'you're too young to know what you want for your life' talk.

"Sasuke. Unlike mother and father, I don't consider you a baby. I know you wouldn't lie about love, since you never pictured yourself falling in love. So I know this is no joke, you admitting feelings for Kakashi. It's not a big surprise, either. I saw the anger in you when you learned about the marriage. If you want to take the place, fine. I'll have a word with father and I'm sure he'll accept it as you want. Now I should warn you. Don't get your hopes high, unless you know what his feelings for you are. Have you told him?"

"No. I can't. I don't want him to know. If he knows I love him, he might pity me. If he knows, he might step back. If he is to fall for me, so be it. But I'll only tell him once I'm sure it's safe."

Itachi smiled and caressed my hair, kissing my forehead.

"Fine. I wish you good luck with that. I only want you to be happy. Truly."

I hugged him and sighed. Then, something popped up in my mind. Something I had been curious about.

"I didn't know you were gay, Itachi." I had just remembered the night I saw those two fucking each other. My brother blushed a bit. Gosh, he was so cute.

"I apologize for not telling you, but I didn't know you were gay either, otouto." He poked my forehead like he used to do when I was a kid. "Now if you excuse me, I have to start packing to leave. I'll talk to father later and everything will be as you want, ok?" He caressed my cheek, smiling as beautifully as he always does.

"Kakashi sort of invited me out this weekend." I said suddenly, when he was already near the bedroom door. A smirked took shape on my lips. Couldn't help it, it seemed like he was enjoying the idea of possibly marrying me. "You think it's a good idea to go out with him?"

"Damn right I think. I bet he is the romantic type once he falls in love. Gosh, Sasuke. He's like a beast in bed, you have no idea. We fucked once, Sasuke, and my asshole hurt for three days. Three." He showed me three fingers in front of my face. "He's god, Sasuke. You better be prepared to handle the animal."

"I'll be." I smirked and hugged him tight. I swore I'd never be a jerk to him again. I was happy.

OoOoOoOo

Another week was gone and I was on Winter break. I'd stopped going to bathroom at six, it was now pointless. On Monday, when Itachi was about to leave, my father had told me he accepted my marriage with Kakashi and that he was proud of me for wanting to be part of an important business. Whatever, jerk. Not so good, though, was the fact that I hadn't been able to go out with Kakashi the previous weekend cause I had a chemistry test I was not aware of until Sakura asked me to help her studying for Tuesday. Fuck. I was right when I thought the snake man wouldn't be going easy on me from that point forth. Revenge, I guess. That's why I made sure I knew everything he had taught us and a little more. Better safe than sorry. I have to admit I almost wet myself when he looked me in the eye. There was so much hatred in him. I was a dead man, dammit.

So I was finally on holidays. I'd have fifteen wonderful days to spend the way I fucking wanted. I was kinda lazy during holidays. I'd basically spend my days sleeping and playing. If nothing had changed, of course. Now it was different. I had someone to go out with more often. Besides Naruto. The brat had always liked to bring Sakura along. I didn't.

That night, I was finishing taking my shower. Grabbed the towel and went to my room, where I sat on my bed. I wasn't sure if I should dress up my pyjama or something to go out. I looked at the nightstand and grabbed my phone. I dialled Kakashi's number and waited.

"Hello?" He's husky voice said on the other side. He was panting! Dude, what the hell had he been doing? I imagined him naked on his bed, with cum on his gorgeous abs, with the sexiest expression on his face. I felt my cock hardening.

"Hi there, Kakashi. It's Sasuke. I was wondering if I should dress my pyjama or something to go out. Can I sleep at your house tonight?" I asked, biting my lower lip. My heart was pumping really fast. Must have been the anxiety.

"Of course. Did something happen?" His tone changed to a serious one. Wow, he was worried about me, it seemed.

"No, everything's alright. I just feel like spending some time with you and see how things work between us in the same house."

He chuckled. God, I loved his voice. So sexy.

"Ok, fine. Seems good to me. Should I cook dinner for two?"

"I'd love it. I'll be there by… nine? Is it good?"

"It's perfect. Do you still have my address?"

"Yap. Bye." And I hung up. Took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I chose a nice outfit and styled my hair as usual. Sprayed the perfume and left, after telling my parents that I'd be spending the night with my future husband. Damn, I felt like a true adult. I then caught the subway train. It was a cold, cloudy night and it wasn't any warmer down there on the subway. It shouldn't take much time to reach the area Kakashi lived in, but at that time it seemed like forever, really. Even if I was listening to music and playing PSP. I couldn't even focus on the game, god damn it!

Finally, I reached the station I had business in and stepped out of the train. Went to the surface, crossed the square and I was at Kakashi's block. He lived on the last floor and it was a pretty damn high building. He was waiting me at the door. Naked. I mean, with a towel around his waist. His body was still a little bit wet. And so was his silver hair. Those abs right there… So touchable. Was he teasing me? I was dead sure he was, cause he was even wearing a god damn mask! Who wears a mask to the shower? Even though he was wearing it, the look he sent me revealed the sexy grin that was underneath the mask.

Kakashi POV On

Sasuke looked hot as hell. His predatory look didn't go unnoticed. He was eating me with his eyes, I could very well see that. I'd made it on purpose. I'd taken a long shower, so that I was ready only when he arrived. I smiled and greeted him with a handshake, not wanting to scare him or something. But that boy surprised me. So he wanted to play husband and wife even before marriage?

"Cut it out, Kakashi." He said with a grin and a _very_ seductive look in his eyes. "Is that the way you greet your future husband?"

"Well… It always depends on how you want to be greeted."

"If you weren't wearing the damn mask, I'd show you how I intend to greet my future husband." Without further saying, he stepped in, passing through me and going to the kitchen. Damn, those jeans were so tight on him… That ass… Dude...

_"__I could totally grab that fine ass… I bet he wore those jeans on purpose!" _

"I'm thirsty." I heard him saying, looking for the cupboard that contained the glasses. I positioned myself behind him and reached for a glass from the last cupboard he had opened. I pressed myself on his butt. He lowered his hand and I gave him the glass.

"Here." I smiled. My mask was gone already, I didn't want any excuses now. And sadly for Sasuke, I had put on a shirt and pants.

"Thanks." He grabbed and filled it with water. I caught a glimpse of his now crimson cheeks.

"Dinner's ready. Homemade lasagne, I hope you like it."

"I love it."

We went to the table and took our seats. We talked about our hobbies, our lives, our likes and dislikes. I didn't expect him to talk as much as he did. And he seemed to be really enjoying it.

"So you see, girls have been annoying me since I was just a little kid. They come at me like 'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!' and that pisses me off. They don't seem to have an idea of how to seduce a boy. At all. And some claim to love me. They know nothing about me! All they care about is-"

"Your looks. They're all after your good looks, ain't that it?" I finished what he had started. He nodded. "I know exactly how you feel. It happened a lot when I was younger."

"Only when you were younger, Kakashi?" He raised an eyebrow, defiantly. "You're making it look like you don't have any pretenders nowadays. We both know that's not true, right?"

"Wow, you seem to know _a lot_ about my life." I said in a mocking tone, reaching for my glass. Took a sip of that fine wine.

"I know that every female teacher of that school would kill to get in your pants. And maybe a few male teachers, too. I've seen the way Tenzou looks at you." He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "God, and what about when he talks about you? Fuck, I can't look him straight in the eyes! Sparkles everywhere, I'm telling you. It's common knowledge that he admires you, but I'm pretty sure that what he feels go beyond admiration and respect. So you see, it's not that I know about your life. I just know what others feel towards you."

I have to admit that I knew by that time that Tenzou kind of liked me more than he said he did. He would have stood a chance if I was not in love with Sasuke. I still didn't know why I loved that Uchiha kid, but I fucking knew I did. I had never felt such attraction towards another human being. I don't want to sound like a pedophile, but he was fucking hot and, yes, I'd get a hard-on just for thinking of him. Damn, he's fifteen and more mature than most guys in his age, I'm no pedophile.

Once we were done with dinner, I invited him to go upstairs. To my room. To my bed, more specifically. He smirked and came closer.

"You don't need to tell me where it is, I'll find it by myself." He whispered and kissed me softly, running upstairs right after. I wasted no time there and ran after him. When I stepped into the room, I almost had a heart attack: He was laying on _my_ bed. Naked. Fucking _naked _on his belly, pretending he was asleep.

_"__Two can play this game, Sasuke-kun."_ I thought, while undressing myself. _"Fuck, my cock is this hard already… Oh, damn… My belly is wet with this stuff already…" _The tip almost reached my belly button and would leave a trail of pre-cum slightly below it.

I laid on my bed and kissed Sasuke's head.

"Good night, Sasuke." I whispered and turned myself to sleep. Not that it was my intention, of course. Sasuke-kun would learn better than to mess with me. No one messes with Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke POV On

So, that was it? Good night wish and a kiss? A kiss on my head? I couldn't suppress a grunt. I looked at him. He had his back turned on me and was breathing deeply, but it wasn't steady though.

_"__Fake." _I thought, hugging him from behind. "Kakashi… Hm…" I moaned next to his ear, while pressing my hard-on on his beautiful ass. His scent quickly filled my nostrils, making me an easy prey for lust that took less than a split second to take over my full self. I started moving my hips slowly, letting soft moans out of my mouth. "Hm…"

He hadn't shown any reaction yet, but I knew he was trying to contain himself. I could hear his breathing getting heavier and deeper by the second. I smiled and bit his earlobe, licking it afterwards.

"Ne, Kakashi… Sensei… Onegai…" I whispered, brushing my lips right there. He'd reached his limit. He quickly turned over and looked me in the eye. God, he was so serious. His eyes looked even more black than usual and I couldn't find their bottom. Pure lust right there. Lust in the shape of a person.

"Onegai what, Sasuke-kun?!" Kakashi yelled, sinking his teeth into the flesh of my neck.

"Ah!" I groaned, arching my back, biting my lip and running my fingers through his back. Fuck! Why did his touch feel so good? "M-My body… burns…"

I felt his hands running through my body, restlessly. My heart was racing like crazy, as if it wanted to jump out of my chest. I feared a heart attack. Every place his experiment hands touched ached and burned, such was the desire I was feeling and his hotness. His touch didn't feel foreign at all; quite the opposite, it was surprisingly familiar.

"Kakashi... You are..." I started, but he kissed me, giving me no chance to speak. He was smart, he probably knew what I was about to ask him. Now that he was finally doing me on a bed, in a proper place, I was pretty positive he'd show me the whole length of his knowledge of the kamasutra.

"Where should I start?" He wondered, looking at me with a naughty expression on his face.

"Er... Maybe, I dunno, maybe my painfully hard cock? After all, it's your fault it's like that.

"Hmmm... Then... What should I do? Maybe a handjob?" He whispered, biting his lip and grabbing my penis tightly.

"Ahhh!" My eyes opened widely and all I was seeing was stars.

Sasuke POV Off

Kakashi was gazing at Sasuke while stroking his member fast, watching attentively his lover's expressions and reactions.

_"Goddamn, he's beautiful... Fucking beautiful..."_ The teacher thought, taking a closer look at the crimson colored face of Sasuke.

"D-Don't look!" The boy said, covering his face with his hand. "Ah... Kakashi... Onegai..." Sasuke wanted his future husband to give him one hell of a blowjob. Just like he had done in their first time together, at the school's bathroom.

"Onegai what?" Kakashi's husky voice asked near the Uchiha's ear. His breath rubbed it gently, giving the boy the chills and goose bumps. "What do you want your smoking hot teacher to do, huh?"

"Not cocky at all, sensei... Hm..." Sasuke still failed to understand how could Kakashi hold such power over him. His body reacted so well to every single stimulation by the Hatake. "I want... your mouth... pleasuring me..."

"Your wish is my command..."

Seeing Sasuke begging for it had made things escalate quickly. Kakashi had now a painful erection and if he wasn't a man, Sasuke would have had him begging for relief right about at that exact moment. Instead of begging, the Hatake attended his fiancé's wish and started deep throating him. He had no time to waste, he wanted the younger man's reactions. Those came quite quickly. Sasuke's fingers grabbed the sheets tight and he growled with the intimate touch he had longed for.

_"Oh... It's so deep... His mouth... Oh, fuck, do it like that..."_ Sasuke fought hard to suppress the desire to verbalize each dirty thought he was having. His hips were already moving on their own, frantically.

Kakashi's mouth was moving voluptuously up and down, reaching the full lenght of the Uchiha's cock, coating it with saliva, which provoked a very pleasant burning sensation on the boy's underbelly, spreading throughout his body. The Hatake's hand reached the brunette's mouth, showing him three pale and slender fingers that would very soon help the teacher preparing his student for what would come next. Sasuke didn't hesitate and put them in his mouth, closing his soft lips around them. Inside, his tongue moved through them, applying kind of a massage, one that would make Kakashi's eyes roll with such a pleasureful sensation. The silver haired man wouldn't let Sasuke do all the work and made his fingers go in and out that wet cave, anticipating the motion that he would do on Sasuke's tight hole.

The room's walls imprisoned the lovers' moans, letting no one else hear them. Only they would hear their reactions to the pleasure they were giving one another. In a room where the only light that would lighten it was moonlight. It was enough to allow Kakashi to see Sasuke's body arching while he was running his tongue and teeth softly through the pink tip of the boy.

"Oh... Again..."

The Hatake attended all his fiance's requests without hesitation.

"Come on, Sasuke... Cum..." The elder whispered, before sucking the hardened and hot cock in front of him deeper.

"Y-Yeah! Kakashi! Ahhh!"

Spasms made the Uchiha's body shake frantically, in a variety of sensations whose epicentre was his member. Husky groans were no longer contained. Sasuke no longer possessed that ability. Honestly, he held almost nocontrol over his body, which seemed to have acquired own will near the Hatake's body. He had reached the point of no return long ago. When finally his body stopped shaking, Sasuke was able to think more or less clearly. He took a good look at his sensei and saw him licking his own lips after swallowing the cum in his mouth. The teenager then spoke, still panting.

"Kakashi... You... You should have appeared earlier in that damn bathroom..." He swallowed, trying to produce some saliva to wet the dry mouth.

"Should I really, Sasuke?" Kakashi kissed him, touching the hard and sensitive nipples, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Yeah, you should. You made me feel alive. Trully alive, like I had never felt before." Sasuke kissed his neck, sucking afterwards and leaving a mark so that people would know that Kakashi was not single and available. "Claimed."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Turn around and show me that ass. I swear I'll make you feel even more alive. More alive than ever. You trust me?" The man bit the boy's ear. He was itching to fuck Sasuke. He needed that almost as much as he needed oxygen to live.

"Sure... Take me higher than before..."

Without waiting any longer, the Uchiha positioned himself on all fours, sticking his round, pale ass up. Kakashi's wet digits slid in one by one and started moving back and forth, encouraged by the moans that left Sasuke's mouth.

"Kakashi... It's fine already..." The boy couldn't suppress a hint of despair when he spoke up.

"Hai, hai... Needy-kun." Kakashi joked, grinning. Sasuke pouted, but his sensei simply kissed him and reached out to grab some lube from the nightstand.

"We don't need that..."

"But that way will be more painful, trust me."

"... when I can lubricate your cock naturally." Sasuke finished, smirking. "Come here and let me wet your cock nicely."

Kakashi's jaw dropped, but he needed no second asking. Moved closer and immediately felt the brunette's mouth taking his big, hard member in. He howled, feeling such pleasure and desire.

"Oh, Sasuke... Just like that , baby..." The elder grabbed Sasuke's soft, dark hair firmly and encouraged him to keep up the good work he was doing. At a certain point, there was more than enough saliva coating the seme's member.

"Stop. It's fine already. I need to feel your tight hole, Sasuke-kun..."

"Then go and fuck me hard cause... I need you inside me no less than you need it."

Kakashi positioned himself behind the boy and stuck the wet tip in, feeling how tight Sasuke's walls were.

"Ah..." They both moaned, as Kakashi was making his way in, slowly. The Uchiha seemed to want it faster, given the fact that he didn't hesitate to thrust his hips back, making his teacher reach the end of him.

"Damn, sensei... So damn big..." The younger male groaned, biting his lip. He felt so fulfilled he thought he was in heaven.

"Fuck, Sasuke... You're still so tight... It makes me want to rip you apart... You make me go crazy, baby..." The silver haired man said, before moving his hips in violent thrusts. His hands were placed on Sasuke's waist, firmly, allowing him to pull the uke against his cock, deepening the thrusts. His bed hit the wall, but they didn't seem to care about that fact. Both had their eyes closed, enjoying the thrill of the moment, the pleasure in which they were drowning. There was no way they could deny such attraction.

"Want me to go deeper... baby?" Kakashi asked with an even huskier voice than usual. His mouth and throat were running dry and sweat was running down his face. The silver hair, that was once defying gravity, was now falling off his face, covering one eye, giving him an even sexier look. The visible eye had the most predator look a human can have. The look of a satisfied predator tasting the prey he just caught.

"Fuck... Yeah, please... Hit... Hit that one spot..." Sasuke said between gritted teeth. His hands were holding the bed sheets really tight. His hair was glued to his sweaty face. He felt Kakashi smashing him deep inside. "Ah, fuck!" His back arched automatically.

"Here? You want it here?" Another thrust. And another. Kakashi was now moving frantically, giving Sasuke no chance of complaining.

"Yeah, right there!"

The back and forth motion continued until they both reached climax. Sasuke came on his hand when he felt Kakashi's seed filling him.

_"God... It always feels this good..."_ He thought, falling on the bed, tired. The elder fell on top of him and stayed like that for a while, panting. Both were catching their breaths. No word was spoken for a while. Then Kakashi kissed his students neck and rolled over to his side of the bed and closed his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, before falling asleep. He was happy now.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm ending this fic here cause I've no ideas left. If it happens that I have any idea of how to continue this, I will. Plus, I'm writing other fanfics as well.<strong>


End file.
